Married Life: For Better or Worse
by VirginiaLover
Summary: Just a story that delves into the life of a married couple. See everything from happiness to sadness. A story filled with pure fluff and lemons. Come on. They're married. All human.
1. The First Night

When people say that they are nervous about the honeymoon, I think that is an understatement. Edward and I had just left that reception and we were on our way to our hotel for the night and I felt as though I had a steamroller on my chest and my heart was beating a mile a minute. I had to get through a two hour drive to Seatle and I couldn't that happening without me throwing up at least once. It didn't help that Edward seemed so at ease, like he wasn't nervous at all.

"Are you okay, Bella?" He asked concerned.

"I'm fine." I said trying to take a deep breath and failing miserably.

"You're not fine."

"I'm just..."

"Just, what?"

We were going through some town now and we were stopped at a stoplight, I looked over at him. His face was laced with concern and love and it made my heart skip a beat.

"Forget," I said softly. "its embarrassing."

"I'm not going to forget. You're my wife, and I am not going to let you be unhappy on our wedding day."

"I'm just nervous." I whispered, shutting my eyes.

"Bella." he said lifting my chin. "Look at me." his voice was soft and I couldn't help but obey. "I love you and because I love you, I would be happy to just play cards with you tonight if that helps ease your mind. We don't have to do anything until you are ready."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome you silly girl." he said smiling kissing my hand.

When the light turned green we started our journey again. I felt better and was able to relax and laugh. What Edward had said eased my mind and enabled me to be calm and just enjoy this day. It took the unknown pressure off of my shoulders.

When we got into Seatle we pulled up to a high rise hotel. It had to be at least thirty floors and expensive.

Edward must have seen my face because he leaned over and whispered, "Relax."

I took a deep breath and exhaled slowly nodding my head. He took my hand and led me inside. It was even more gorgeous. The hotel had a golden color scheme and it seemed very relaxing.

"May I help you?" the woman at the front desk asked with a smile when we walked up.

"Yes,we have a reservation under Cullen." Edward replied, squeezing my hand.

The receptionist started typing on her computer. "We ave you down for the Honeymoon Suite."

"Correct." Edward smiled at me, his eyes soft. I smiled back at him, leaning my head on his shoulder.

"You in room 2230," she handed Edward the key and smiled. "The bellboy will show you to your room. Enjoy your stay."

"Thank you." Edward said politely before walking toward the elevator where the bellhop was waiting with our bags.

We politely said hello to the bellhop as we walked onto the elevator. The ride was fairly quiet. Every once in a while Edward would squeeze my hand and smile at me, causing me to smile back. When we arrived at our floor the bellhop showed us to our room and opened the door with his master key. When he sat our bags inside he asked us if we wanted anything and we said no. he left quietly and we were finally, truly alone.

"Hi." I whispered as he took my other hand.

"Hi." he replied lowering his head and kissing me softly. He pulled away after a few seconds.

"I love you." I said as he pulled away.

"I love you, too." he tucked some of my hair behind my ear.

The food that I had eaten at our reception almost four hours ago had disintegrated and my stomach growled loudly making Edward laugh.

"Do you want to go out for something to eat or do you want to get room service?" he asked still chuckling.

"Room service." I replied quickly. I didn't want to leave our little bubble.

"Okay."

He ordered the room service and thirty minutes later they were knocking at our door. The persons expression was one of surprise. I guess guess he wasn't used to coming to this room and seeing people fully dressed.

After we had eaten we watched TV and just talked. When I started to yawn he looked at his cell phone.

"Its after 1:30, no wonder you're tired."

I laughed. "No wonder."

"Why don't we got to bed?"

"Sounds good."

I gathered my stuff for my nightly routine while Edward changed and did his things in the bathroom. I was struggling to get the zipper on the back of my dress when he came out of the bathroom.

"Need help?" he asked.

"Yeah."

I turned my back to him, moving my hair so that he could get to the zipper. I felt his fingers at my back, giving me goose bumps. As the zipper was lowered my breathing increased. When his fingers made contact with my back electricity went through me. His fingers were trailing along the skin of my back a lot longer than necessary.

"Thank you." I said when he dropped his hands.

"You're welcome."

I turned to look at him and saw a look in his eyes that I had rarely ever seen before. Lust.

"I'm going to go change now." I said awkwardly scouting around him. When I got inside the bathroom I leaned against the counter the nerves from earlier returning. Why was I so nervous, it was Edward out there, my best friend and now my husband. I was took deep breaths and calmed myself and changed. I splashed water on my face before exiting the bathroom.

Edward was sitting on the edge of the bed and when he heard me come into the room he lifted his head.

"Hey." he smiled.

"Hey." I said crawling on the bed next to him and lying down.

He laughed and lied down next to me pulling the covers over both of us. I laid my head down on his chest and he wrapped his arms around me. I could hear his heart beating fast like mine was at the moment. He was just as nervous as I was. I found comfort in that as I propped myself up on his chest. He looked at me with a questioning expression on his face. It was dark except for the lights and the moon outside and his face was shadowed but I could see clearly the love in his eyes as he looked at me in that moment.

I leaned down and kissed him. His lips were moving with mine in a frenzied pace and I gripped his hair. When his tongue glided across my lips I moaned letting him in. He sat up making me straddle his lap all the while his lips never left mine. I felt the fire in the pit of my stomach grow and all of my nervousness was gone as his lips left mine and trailed down my neck. I took the time to run my hands down the smooth skin of his back. I trailed my fingers across his tattoo.

When he got to my collar bone and he nibbled on the skin there it made me gasp and my thighs clench around his sides.

"Edward." I said leaning my head back to give him more room.

When he pulled away from my skin I looked at him. He was breathing as fast as I was. I ran my finger across his rough jaw. He hadn't shaved tonight and I had to admit I liked the slight stubble.

"Are you sure?" he asked concerned.

I smiled and nodded my head.

That was all he needed as he went back to kissing my lips. He rolled so that I was under him. Soon our tongues and teeth were clashing and I wrapped my legs around his waist. My hands went to his hair and I gripped it. I felt his hands that were under my shoulders start to move along the sides of my breast down my waist and to the bottom of my nightgown. I felt his hands go under the fabric and his hands against my bare skin sent shock waves through me and I kissed him harder.

Soon, his hands started to go up my stomach taking my nightgown with it. When his hands and my nightgown were just under my breast, he pulled back from my lips and looked at me and asking for silent permission to continue.

When I nodded my head he pulled my nightgown over my head and threw it to the floor. When he saw my hands coming to cover myself he grabbed my hands and put them by head on my pillow.

"Don't." was all he said. He looked at me, his eyes were filled with love, lust, and adoration.

He let go of on of my wrist and his hand came to my cheek. I could feel his fingers trembling as he ran fingers back and forth across my jaw. I brought my free hand up to his and held it against my cheek. I knew he could feel my hands trembling on top of his and I squeezed his, letting him know that I felt the same way I did in that moment. Nervous.

I took a heavy breath as he brought his lips back to mine. He let go of both of my hands and brought both of them to my face to cup my cheeks. I put mine on his shoulders.

My legs were still wrapped around his waist and I took my feet and slid them under his pajama pants, careful not to get his boxers, I started to take them down his legs. When I could no longer reach he kicked them off making them disappear somewhere underneath the covers. I pulled my lips from his and trailed them to his jaw. I began to suck and nibble on his jaw, the coarse hairs rough under my lips.

He moaned softly as I took his earlobe in my mouth and sucked on it. I don't know where all this courage was coming from, and I was surprising myself with how forward I was being in that moment, but I didn't care, I didn't want to stop. I felt more connected with him in that moment than I had ever felt. That's the only way I can explain it. He kissed my shoulder before making his way down to my breast his lips leading the way.

"Oh!" I gasped as his lips encased my left nipple. His lips trailed over the taut tip. My hand went to the back of his head to keep him there. After a few minutes he switched breasts and gave me the same treatment to the other side.

My heart was pounding in my chest and my breathing was ragged. I had a hard time keeping my focus. I felt his lips start to go down the center of my chest toward my stomach. He showed me with kisses and when he got to my belly button his tongue dipped inside making me gasp and arch into him. When I felt his lips at the edge of my panties my breathing quickened, which I didn't think was possible. He kissed along the edge before looking up at me. I knew what he was doing, he was asking my permission again and I felt my heart swell, I knew that if I shook my head at this moment he would stop and we would go to sleep, but I didn't want that so I nodded my head taking another deep breath and closing my eyes as I felt his fingers hook onto the edge and start to take them down my legs. I bit my lip as I felt them leave my ankles, I was trying to take a deep breath but it wasn't working. I was a goner and I knew it. I didn't want to stop and I knew if I continued to not be able to breath Edward would stop thinking that I wasn't ready and I definitely didn't want that.

I felt his hand on my cheek, his thumb stroking, coaxing me to open my eyes. When I did I saw his brow furrowed and his eyes questioning.

"I'm fine." I said.

"Are sure?"

I nodded, "I'm sure."

He leaned down and connected our lips. My hands once again went to my hair and tugged slightly causing Edward to moan. Suddenly I felt his hand at my slit making me inhale my breath sharply through my nose. His finger dipped inside to rub my clitoris and I moaned as I felt the pressure start to build slightly in my belly. I felt his finger dip inside my entrance while his thumb continued to rub me and I moaned loudly against his lips. Sooner than I expected my hands went to claw his back as my walls contracted around his fingers. My head arched back against my pillow as the pleasurable waves went through me.

He continued to rub me while I came down from my high and my breathing went back to normal. My hand went to my hair as I pushed the sweat matted hair off my forehead. When I looked at Edward something snapped in me and my hands flew to his hand and pulled him down to me to me and kissed my roughly. My tongue ran along his lips begging for permission which he gladly gave. Our tongues fought for dominance. His teeth took my bottom lip and nibbled on it. My feet once again went to his waist and found the edge of his boxers and gave them the same treatment as his pajama bottoms and he once again kicked them off when I could no longer reach. I felt his hard member against my thigh. This was it. There was no going back, not that I wanted to.

His hands went to mine and put them back on the pillow by my head. He looked at me and asked, "Are you ready?"

"Yes." I answered breathlessly.

My lips went to his, wanting to be connected in every way possible when he was finally in me.

I felt start to ease himself in and I felt myself stretching. It wasn't painful but it wasn't comfortable either. As he got closer and closer to my barrier I kissed him harder. When he stopped when he reached it we stopped kissing but our lips never left each others. He seemed unsure if I wanted this or not so I nodded my head knowing he'd be able to feel it. He squeezed my hands letting me know he got what I was telling him.

When he thrust through my barrier I gripped his hands hard as my eyes filled with tears. The pain was excruciating, but all of that was lost on me as the realization that he was inside me over whelmed my senses.

He stayed still letting me get used to him and after a while the pain started to ebb. When it was no long pain but just a burn I lifted my hips to his and we both moaned. He dropped his head to my shoulder as he thrust into me again. My hands went around his shoulders as we found a rhythm. Soon he was panting and I knew he was closer than I was and I wanted him to let go.

"Let go." I whispered in his ear and that's exactly what he did.

He groaned seating himself fully inside me as he came. He collapsed on top of me breathing heavily. His head on my chest. I ran my hands through his sweat soaked hair as we regained our breathing. His lips were slowly kissing up my neck.

He propped himself up on his arms above me. His eyes were relaxed as he looked at me. I smiled up at him. He kissed softly. He pushed my hair back from my face.

"Hi." he whispered smiling down at me.

"Hi." I smiled back at him. "That was nothing like I thought it would be."

"You're talking like I'm done with you." he whispered kissing up my jaw.

I swallowed thickly feeling tingles in my belly. "You're not?"

"Nope. I'm not done until you come again."

I started laughing as he tickled my sides.

* * *

><p>We were both breathing heavily. Edward's hands were on the headboard for leverage while mine were gripping the sheets for dear life.<p>

"God, it didn't feel like this the first time." I said throwing my lag around his waist to take him in deeper.

His reply was to thrust harder into me. I moaned my toes curling and my hands practically ripping the sheets apart. I had a feeling by the time this was over with I would rip them to shreds.

His next thrust hit a particularly sensitive spot and I came undone. My head was thrown back with silent cries as my leg tightened around him. I contracted tightly around him again and again. He kept his rhythm and before long he shuddered above me with his release.

"Bella." he ground out collapsing on top of me once again.

Our breathing was heavy and our hearts were pounding.

"I love you." I whispered once I caught my breath.

"I love you, too." he replied pulling out of me and rolling over on his back taking me with him.

I laid my head on his chest listening to his heartbeat and before I knew it I drifted off to sleep.

The next morning I woke to see Edward standing next to the bed pulling on his pajama pants.

"Come back." I said, reaching my hand out to him.

He turned to me and smiled. "I wish I could, but there is someone at the door."

"Why?" I was able to scout over to over far enough to grab his arm and pull him on top of me.

"I ordered room service to be delivered at nine so we wouldn't miss our flight."

"Stupid plane." I mumbled leaning up to capture his lips with mine.

We were broken apart by another knock at the door.

"I better go get it." Edward got off the bed and exited the bedroom closing the door behind him. I heard him open the main door and the voice of another man. Edward reappeared not two minutes later informing me that we were alone once again.

"What time does our flight leave?" I asked him, as his lips were ravishing my neck.

"Eleven." he mumbled against my skin.

"Then we should probably eat the breakfast that's out there and get ready so we don't miss our flight." I pushed him off of me. I wrapped the sheet around me and got off the bed and found my nightgown. Dropping the sheet I pulled it over my head.

Once I was decent I turned back to Edward.

"I like this new side of you." he said his voice husky as he got off the bed and walked towards me. His lips crashed against mine making me gasp. His hands were gripping my waist and gripped his arms.

"Edward," I breathed as he showered my face with kisses. "You're making me the responsible one in this situation. That's so backwards."

He groaned and pulled away. "You're right." he pulled away. "Breakfast time."

We ate quickly and showered (separately) and were checked out in less than an hour.

"So, where exactly are we going?" I asked when we were on our way to the airport.

"Nosy." he chuckled.

"I'm not nosy, I'm just curious. Its my honeymoon, too."

"Fine. We're going to England." he sighed.

"Seriously?" I asked excitedly. He knew that I had always wanted to go there and for him to have planned this was so sweet.

"Yes. I know its your dream."

"I love you." I smiled, taking his free hand.

He lifted my hand to his mouth and kissed it.

The ride to the airport was quiet after that. I was trying to keep my eyes open. I was exhausted and when I thought of the reason I was so exhausted I blushed. The memories of last night flooded my head and I smiled and bit my lip.

"What?" he asked when he noticed my face.

"Just thinking." I said.

"About what?"

"Last night." I smiled some more.

"Oh." I could hear the smile in his voice as he squeezed my hand.

When we got to the airport. It seemed like whirlwind, I don't remember half of it. I just remember getting on the plane and that's it. Once we were off the ground I finally let myself give into my heavy lids.


	2. The Honeymoon

"We've been walking around for hours. I think we're lost." I always trusted Edward but in a foreign country we both didn't know, I was started to distrust his navigational sense.

"I know where we are. Our hotel is just over the hill." he pulled me by my hand.

"You promise?" I asked.

"I promise." he said with conviction.

"And if its not?" I asked.

"Then I will carry you."

I rolled my eyes. It our first day in London and we had gone to the Tower of London and Big Ben. Everything had gone well until we took a wrong turn on our way back to the hotel and we had been walking around aimlessly for at least an hour.

"I told you." Edward said once we crested the hill where, as he said it would be, was our hotel.

"How men do that I will never know." I mumbled.

"Have a little more faith in me." Edward said with a smile.

"I'm sorry I doubted you."

"Its okay." he pulled me into his side as we crossed the street. He was helping keep me up while we were in the elevator on our way to our room.

"I'm so tired." I collapsed back on the bed once we were in our room.

"I'm sorry." he was above me now.

"Its okay. It was fun except for the getting lost part."

"I'm glad you had fun."

"I would have fun if we were in a swamp as long as I am with you."

He smiled and kissed the tip of my nose.

"What do you want for dinner? I'm guessing you want to order room service."

"I don't care what we get as long as I don't have to move from this spot."

"So if I order you pigs feet you wouldn't complain?"

"Nope."

"I find that hard to believe."

"I trust your judgment." I sighed, closing my eyes.

The last thing I heard was him talking into the phone but I have no idea what he was saying because I was already too far gone.

I was woken up way too soon by a pair of lips.

"Dinners here." he mumbled against my lips.

"Okay." I said my eyes still closed.

"Are you going to move?" he sounded amused.

"I think that you are going to have to pick me up." I said teasingly.

Before I knew it I was no long on the bed but thrown over his shoulder.

"Edward!" I yelled.

"You said that I was going to have to carry you." I could hear him smiling.

"I was kidding." I laughed as he placed me in a seat.

"Oh well." he said kissing me.

We ate slowly while talking about what we thought about the places that we had been earlier in the day. After we finished eating we sat around watching TV. I snuggled against Edward's side with his arm wrapped around my shoulders. I was content and happy.

I was trying to concentrate what was on the TV but my thoughts kept going back to the first night we were married and the things that we did. It had been two days since we had had sex, we had been too tired the night before from traveling to do anything, but since I had my nap before dinner I was overly alert and Edward's fingers trailing along my arm was not helping.

I tried to relax but it wasn't happening. I had had enough and sat up on mu knees on the couch taking his face in my hands and kissed him hard. Before long our tongues were involved and I was gripping his hair. Before I knew what was happening my back was against the couch. My hands were at the edge of his shirt about to take it off of him when there was a knock at the door. Groaning he dropped his head to my shoulder.

"Who could that be?" I said sitting up while Edward walked to the door.

"Hey!" he said happily. I got up from the couch and walked to the door to see the couple that we had met earlier that day. They were also newlyweds on their honeymoon and we had gone to the Tower or London together.

"Hey, we were just wondering if you guys wanted to go out with us?"

Edward looked at me briefly before turning back to them and saying, "No, we'll pass."

"Okay. I guess we'll see you guys later."

"Yeah."

Withing thirty seconds of him closing the door he had picked me up and slammed me against the wall with his lips on mine.

"Bed. Now." I managed to gasp.

We torn each others clothes off each others bodies and landed naked and in a tangle of limbs on the bed.

"Yes!" I cried when he thrust into me without any warning.

"God, Bella!" he groaned.

We found a frenzied rhythm and soon we were calling each others as we both came together.

When we lay in the aftermath under the sheet with me laying completely on top of him his fingers running along my spine, I couldn't help but think that life was good.

I sighed contently.

"Are you happy?" he asked kissing my head.

"Yes," I propped myself up. "I am happy."

"Good." he tucked my hair behind my ear.

I laid back down on his chest enjoying the feeling of his fingers on my back.

"How many kids do you want?" he asked suddenly.

"What?" I asked surprised propping myself up once again.

"How many kids do you want? We never really talked about that."

"I don't know. I just figured we'd go with the flow and decide that along the way. Why? How many do you want?"

"At least one. Making them is the best part." he said rolling so that I was under him. I laughed as he started to kiss down my neck.

* * *

><p>I woke in the middle of the night sitting straight up in bed sweat dripping down my face. I couldn't remember the dream other than the fact that it scared the you know what out of me. I could feel my eyes start to well up with tears but I had no idea why.<p>

"Bella?" Edward asked sitting up in bed beside me.

I turned to him and wrapped my arms tightly around him. I was sobbing into his shoulder.

"What's wrong?" he asked his hands rubbing soothing circles along my back.

"I just had I nightmare that's all."

"What can I do?" I could hear the helplessness in his voice.

"Just hold me." I said looking into his eyes.

"I'll never let you go I promise." he said tucking my head under his chin.

I woke to sun coming in through the window and Edward's arms wrapped tightly around me. My eyes felt dry and puffy. I blinded a few times trying to wet them but gave up when it became clear that it wasn't going to happen. I rolled over slowly and looked at Edward's face. He was usually awake before me and I hadn't been able to admire the way he was when he was asleep.

He looked at peace when he was asleep. He looked like he did when he was a teenager when he was like this; I smiled at that thought. The hair on his face was starting to grow out and I could faintly see its shadow along his jaw. I ran my finger along his jaw softly. I pulled back quickly when he stirred.

"Good morning." he said his voice heavy with sleep.

"Good morning."

"How are you this morning?" I knew he was referring to my episode during the night.

"I'm fine." I brought my hand to his cheek.

He brought his forehead to mine. "Do you want to go out today?"

I shook my head. "I want to stay right here." I burrowed further into his arms.

He laughed tightening his arms around me. "And if our parents ask us what we did on our second day here?"

"We'll lie." I kissed the underside of his jaw.

"Sounds good to me."

We laid in bed for an hour just talking until my stomach growled and Edward insisted on calling room service. Thirty minutes later there was a knock at the door and Edward got up pulled on some pants and went to answer it. While he was doing that I pulled on his t-shirt that he had wore yesterday which was hanging from the lamp shade. I had to laugh at that.

"Hey." I said coming into the room when I was sure the other person was gone.

He turned to look at me his mouth opened to say something but no noise came out. His eyes racked over my body. "God, you look good in my shirt."

I blushed and looked down at my feet.

I felt one of his fingers under my chin bringing my face up to look at his. "Please don't hide from me."

I blushed darker than before.

"Come on." he took my hand and pulled my along to the table. He sat down pulling me into his lap.

He started to feed me the fruit that he had ordered. When I took a bite of a particularly juicy strawberry I felt the juice of it dribble down my chin. Before my hand could reach to whip it away Edward's mouth was already there licking it off me. When I looked at him when he pulled away his eyes were dark and his breathing was ragged.

Our lips crashed into each other and I turned myself so that I was straddling his lap. I pulled my mouth away from his and took my shirt off. I sat there in front of him naked. He looked at me with hooded eyes before claiming my lips with his. His thumbs ran over my nipples making me moan.

I tore at his pants getting them off his body as quickly as I possibly could. He picked me up and took us to the bedroom kicking the door closed.

* * *

><p>"Its really been a week already?" I asked as I zipped up my suitcase. The past week had been amazing, other than the fact that all the walking we did made me feel like my feet were going to fall off.<p>

I felt Edward's arms wrap around my waist. "I know its been amazing."

I smiled leaning my head back against his chest. "I love you."

"I love you, too." he kissed my shoulder.

"Are you sure we have to leave?"

He laughed. "I think our families would miss us."

I sighed. "You're right."

"We can always come back."

"Promise?"

"I promise." he said taking my hand.


	3. The House

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything no matter how much I wish I did.**

**A/N: Wow, a third update in the same week! Needless to say that I am proud of myself for that. I am going to try to update at least once a week, although I did get three in this time, which will probably be rare from now on. I hope you guys enjoy. No lemons this time.**

3. The House

"So, how was it?" Alice asked. We were currently sitting in my dad's living room. We had stopped by to see our parents and to give them the presents that we had gotten them. Our friends had dropped by and the guys were currently in the kitchen talking about God knows what.

"Amazing." I smiled. "It was so gorgeous there. I didn't want to leave."

Alice smiled. "You make me want to get married."

Alice and Jasper were the only one of us now that weren't married. Emmett and Rosalie were married two years ago and were expecting their first child. It always surprised me that they had gotten married before Jasper and Alice. I always thought that they would have been the first rather than the last.

"I'm surprised you're not." I said truthfully. "What's taking you guys so long?"

She sighed. "I don't know. I keep dropping hints to Jasper, but he doesn't do anything.

Quite frankly I just wish he would pop the question already."

"Why don't you ask him?" I suggested.

"Isn't that what I had told you when you were complaining when it took Edward so long to as you the question." she raised her eyebrows.

"That's different."

"How?"

"I found the ring, so I knew that he was planning on asking me."

"He has never been good with hiding things." Alice shook her head. "Enough about that I want details."

"Alice he's your brother!"

"Oh come on. Tell me something."

"No. At least not when he isn't in the next room. This is something that we talk about when we're alone."

"You do realize that he's probably telling Jasper details right now."

"You didn't have to tell me that." I groaned.

"Takes you back to being a teenager doesn't it?" she asked sarcastically.

"You'd think that once you hit your twenties boys would get more mature."

"Think? More like wish or hope." she laughed.

"You have a point. But, I am still not telling you anything. Let's sneak off later and if you still want details, than I will give them to you."

She squealed. "How about we go now? I mean you're parents went out so its nit lie we would be walking out on them and trust me the guys won't miss us."

"Fine." I sighed. By that I knew that there was no way that I was getting out of this. If Alice wanted something from you than she would figure out a way to get it.

She hoped of of the couch and grabbed my hand and practically dragged me out of the living room to the door.

"We're leaving!" she yelled to the guys as she slammed the door behind us. "My car or your car?"

"How about neither." I mumbled. Truth be told, even if I would be talking to my best friend, I didn't want to talk about my sex life outside of my own four walls.

"I heard that." Curse her good hearing. "We'll take my car."

Alice had a nice car, a little ostentatious, but a nice car none the less. It was a yellow Porsche. It had been a gift from her parents when we graduated from college. She had only had it a few months and she loved it.

"Where do you want to go?" she asked as she pulled out of my parents driveway.

"I don't care." I said sliding down in my seat.

"Diner it is." she said.

So, I love Alice. She was the sister that I never had,but her behind the wheel scared the shit out of me. I thought that Edward was bad, but nothing compared to Alice's driving. I still remember getting in a car with her after she got her license and literally hanging on for dear life. After that I tried not to get in a car with her when she was driving. I was usually the one that volunteered to drive.

When we got to the diner and got a table and ordered drinks. We sat there in silence for a. while. I was avoiding the subject and was currently looking at my nails, finding them very interesting.

"Bella." was all that Alice said. Oh boy, here come the questions.

"Alice." I replied.

"You said.."

"I know what I said and am regretting every second."

"I don't need gory details just something. Come on, we used to always have girl talk."

"I know, but sex talk wasn't apart of those."

She sighed heavily. "Can you at least tell me it was good?"

I blushed and buried my head in my hands. "Yes." I didn't know if my voice was audible or not.

"Was that so bad?" she asked sarcastically.

"No." I sighed.

"I'm easier to tell this stuff to than your mother." she did have a point.

"I.. its still hard for to think about much less talk about it. It is still so foreign."

"Bella, I know how that feels."

We ended up sitting there for two hours just talking, mostly about random stuff. When we saw the time we decided that we better go. We laughed all the way home about stupid things that Mike Newton did in high school. It felt good to remember all of the memories from back then. It had been a while since Alice and I had talked like this, it was a way to catch up with her.

"What are you two laughing at?" Jasper asked as we walked inside.

"I don't think that we want to know." Edward said coming in behind Jasper.

Not long after that we all left my parents house. We said our goodbyes as we got into our cars. It didn't escape me that Jasper took the keys from Alice when they got to their car. On the way to Seattle the ride as quiet. I was still jet lagged and was tired even though it was only eight o'clock, but there was also a part of me that was nervous about being in our house for the first time. Edward could tell that I was unusually quiet, but he didn't say anything about it.

The drive felt like it took longer than normal, but when we pulled into the driveway of the house my breath still left me when I looked at it. It wasn't overly extravagant but it did have two floors which was the one thing that had been on my must list when we were looking at houses before the wedding.

When Edward turned off the car we didn't move.

"Home sweet home." I commented looking over at him and smiling.

"We might want to go in."

"Yeah." I laughed.

When I stepped out of the car the humid air hit me. I still wasn't used to the humidity and I had lived here my whole life. When we got to the door Edward unlocked it and before I realized what was happening he was holding me in his arms bridal style.

"What are you doing?" I laughed.

"Carrying you over the threshold." he replied in a serious tone.

I laughed at his antics knowing it was futile to ask him put me down.

"I can't wait until we get everything un-boxed." I said looking at all of the boxes littering the floor.

"We'll actually be able to walk in here." he laughed.

"But, it's ours." I smiled tightening my arms around her neck.

"It is." he smiled at me before kissing me lightly.

"You can put me down now. I mean I'm clumsy, but I can walk without falling to my death."

"I'm good."

"Edward put me down."

"Nope."

"Edward." I said in a warning tone.

He sighed before placing me on my feet.

"You look tired." he said looking at my face.

"I am." I yawned.

He laughed.

"Well, that's not embarrassing."

"Let's get you to bed." he said guiding me toward the stairs. "You're very lucky the bed is set up."

"I feel lucky." I replied sarcastically.

It didn't take me long before I had collapsed into bed, still fully clothed. I would have been happy to stay there, but the thought of sleeping in jeans just didn't appeal to me. I laid there debating on whether I really wanted to move or not. Soon, discomfort won out.

"Need help?" Edward asked when he heard my sigh of defeat.

"Help." I lifted my hand toward him.

He laughed helping me up from the bed.

"You're enjoying this aren't you?" I asked when I was on my feet.

"A little."

"I'm glad my laziness is good for something." I reached into my suitcase for my pajamas which we surprisingly clean.

"Need help changing?" I could hear the sarcasm in his voice.

"No I can handle that." I went to the bathroom to do my nightly routine. When I walked back into the room Edward was already in bed reading something or other. I went over to my side of the bed and laid down next to him, rolling over on my side to look at him.

He looked at me from the corner of his eye and then closing whatever it was and turning off his bedside lamp. He rolled over and faced me.

"Hi." he whispered.

"Hi."

"I thought you were tired."

"I am. We're too far apart."

He rolled over on his back taking me with him so that my head was on his chest.

"Better?" he asked.

"Much." I replied closing my eyes.

"Are you sure that looks good there?" I asked Edward for the hundredth time.

"Babe, if we move it again I am going to get a hernia."

"Its the vocal point of the room."

"Its a couch. As long as we can see the TV from it what does it matter where we put it?"

I shook my head. Suddenly Edward's hands were around me taking me, laughing, down onto the couch with him.

"See, I think it looks great here." he said looking in the direction of the TV.

"It will look better once we move the plant out of the way."

"Details."

"I like it." I raised myself up so that I could look at his face.

"I do to." he was rubbing his hands along my back.

"You're just happy that you don't have to move it again."

"Yeah." he replied making us both laugh as our lips met.

He brought his hands to the side of my face as our lips moved softly together. A knock at the door soon pulled us out of our moment.

"Its official. We shouldn't start anything on the couch."

"Agreed."

"I'll get the door." I said hopping up.

When I opened the door I came face to face with a leggy blonde wearing an entirely too short skirt and very low cut blouse. She had a smile on her face, showing off her perfect teeth, and holding a plate of cookies.

"Hello." I said trying not to make a face at how she was dressed.

"Hello," she said still smiling. "I'm Tanya. I live across the street. I saw that you moved in and I just wanted to welcome you to the neighborhood." she handed my the cookies

"Thank you. I'm Bella." I shook her hand. I didn't even have to hear or look to see that Edward came into the room because the way that Tanya's eyes bulged out and took in the sight of him made me want to slap her. "Hey, honey." I said when I felt his arm wrap around my shoulder. "This is Tanya. Tanya this is my husband Edward."

"Nice to meet you." he said politely, holding out his hand so that she could shake it.

"Nice to meet you." I could tell that she was dressing him with her eyes. It made me want to gag.

"Well, not to be rude or anything but we were in the middle of unpacking..." I started.

"Oh, sorry," she looked flustered. "I guess I'll see you guys later." she gave Edward one last look before tuning to leave.

Huffing, I closed the door and leaned against it.

"Was it just me or was that awkward?" he asked.

"Nope, she was trying to take your clothes off with her eyes." He shuddered.

"The way she was dressed." he shook his head.

"Slutty." I commented. "Most guys are into that." I put my arms around his neck.

"I'm not most guys." he wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed me lightly.

"We better get back to work so we can be done today."  
>"Later?" his green eyes bore into mine.<p>

"Later."

"Just don't make me move the couch again." he begged.

"I won't." I kissed him one more time before walking back into the living room.

"Is it later yet?" I heard him call to me.

"No! Work then fun."

"It looks really good in here." I said looking at our now officially box free house.

"It does look good in here."

We were currently crashed on the couch, I was leaning against his chest, looking around at how everything turned out. The house looked so much bigger when there were no boxes in the way, heeding your sight. I sighed relaxing against Edward's side.

"Is it later yet?" he whispered.

"It's later."

No sooner had the words let my mouth his lips were on mine. And let's just say we don't have to worry about not doing anything on the couch anymore.


	4. The Argument

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything**

**A/N: I wasn't going to update today but I was getting nostalgic and I needed to get my mind busy. I hope you enjoy.**

**I decided to give their ages this chapter:**

**Edward: 26**

**Alice, Bella, Jasper: 22**

4. The Argument

I felt feather light touches going up the bare skin of back, coaxing me from my sleep. Lips replaced fingers and followed the same trial; I moaned softly.

"Good morning." Edward said, voice husky, making my heart flutter.

"'Morning." I rolled over onto my back so that I could look at him.

Our kissing started out soft but soon became heated. My hands were in his hair while his were cradling my face. His kisses soon went down my neck, sucking and nipping, going lower with each pass of his lips. I gasped as his mouth encased one of my nipples while one of his hands went to the other one, massaging it. My hand went to the back of his head to hold him there.

He brought his mouth back to mine while his hands glided across the skin of my thighs. We were both breathing heavily as he pulled away. We looked at each other as he entered me, both of us moaning. I gripped his shoulders as we found a rhythm while his came around my back to hold me to him.

It didn't take long for it to become to much and we both collapsed in a panting, sweaty heap.

"What a great way to wake up." I panted.

"You have no idea." he kissed my forehead. "We need a shower."

"What makes you think that I want to shower with you?" I questioned.

Edward growled getting up from the bed and throwing me over his shoulder carrying me into the bathroom.

Our "shower" took and hour and I knew that I would never look at showering the same way again. I was last to be downstairs and when I walked into the kitchen Edward was pouring coffee.

"Have I mentioned that I love you today?" I asked when he handed me a cup.

"I hope that's not the only reason you love me." he raised an eyebrow.

"I think this morning was a good indication that I don't just love you because you make coffee, mister." He laughed.

"What's on the agenda today?" he asked.

"Well, I have to go to the store. If I don't go today we will end up staring. What about you?"

"I have to go into the office today, get things ready for when I go back tomorrow."

"I guess we'll see each other for dinner."

"I guess so."

We were quiet while we finished our coffee. It was an awkward silence, just the thought that we would have to go back to reality in the morning was hard to take in. I wanted our little bubble to last a little bit longer, but I knew it couldn't. Edward kissed me before leaving for the office. It would be weird seeing him in his suit and tie again after seeing him in jeans and t-shirts for so long. He was a very successful twenty-six-year-old, he owned his own company which was doing very well.

I left not long after him getting in my old truck, the door squeaking as I opened it. It wasn't a long dire to the grocery store, which was a good thing to know. I got in and out as fast as I could. I hated grocery shopping but I it was just one of those things that you hate but you know that you have to do anyway.

On the way out of the parking lot I got a not so good surprise when part of brakes fell out.

"Oh God." was all that I could say as I used the emergency brake. I got out of my truck, crying, to survey the damage.

With shaking hands I called Alice to come and get me. When I explained what happened she said that she would get there as quickly as she could and told me that I should call a tow truck.

They both got here at the same time and was just standing there still in shock over what had happened. Alice led me to her car and took me home.

"What are you going to tell Edward when he gets home and doesn't see your truck in the driveway?" she asked while putting away the groceries.

"I don't know." I was looking at the cup of tea that she was making me drink.

"You're going to have to tell him."

"I know. I just don't want him to freak out."

"He only freaks out because he loves you. Give the man some credit." she came to sit next to me at the table.

"I just.." I sighed, cutting off.

"Bella," she put her hand on mine. "He's my brother and I know him better than anyone, except for you, and if I say that he won't make a fuss then trust that he won't."

I just looked at her. Jumping when I heard a car door close outside.

"That would be him." she got up from beside me. "Talk to him." she left me then.

I hear her talking to him telling him that I was fine and that I was upset. I heard the front door close and his footsteps on the hardwood floor coming into the kitchen.

"Bella," I felt the tears welling up in my eyes when I heard him say my name. "What's wrong?" I felt him touch my cheek.

I threw my arms around his neck crying into his shoulder. His arms wrapped around me, holding me to him. He didn't say anything just let me cry until I stopped and pulled away, sniffling.

"What happened?" he pushed my hair behind my ear. "Where's your truck?"

I closed my eyes. "In the shop." I whispered.

"Why? What happened?" his voice was soft.

"The brakes fell out, literally."

He was quiet, too quiet. I was afraid to look. I knew that he hated me driving it, and that this was the last straw for him. He was always trying to talk me into getting a new car but I always refused.

"Bella." his voice was strained. When I looked at him his eyes were closed and he was pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Edward, don't." I knew he was going to rant and that was the last thing that I needed.

"Don't what?" he asked, standing up and walking into the living room.

"Edward." I said following him. He was standing in the living room gripping his hair.

"I should've bought you a new car."

"I don't want a new car."

"Even after what happened today?" he turned to me, eyes blazing.

"Even."

He rubbed his face with his hands. "Did you think about what could have happened if that had happened if you had been on the rode?" he took a breath.

I didn't say anything, I just stood there watching him.

"I didn't think so. You can be _so _stubborn."

"Like you aren't?" He just stood there looking at me. "What? You're just mister perfect now? I distinctly remember you acting the same way when you couldn't keep that stupid motorcycle."

"At least I didn't act stupid that situation."

"I can't believe you just said that." the tears welled up in my eyes.

His eyes slid closed when he realized what he had just said. "Bella."

"Save it." I turned and walked back into the kitchen. I grabbed my cup from the table and took to the sink and started washing it. I heard come up behind me and put his hand on my shoulder. "I need some time to myself, Edward." I said my voice cracking.

His hand slid from my shoulder as he walked out of the kitchen. I stood the silently crying.

We were siting on opposite ends of the couch neither of us saying anything. The tension was still in the air. I didn't want to be the first to say that I was sorry, he had hurt and I needed to hear him say it first.

"Bella," he whispered.

I looked at him to see his eyes misty.

"I am so sorry. I wasn't thinking when I said what I did."

"I'm sorry to." I said the tears coming again.

"I just... I can't imagine life without you." he came closer to me, putting his hand on my face. "I'm sorry."

"Me too." I wrapped my arms around his neck as his came around my waist. Soon our lips met furiously. His hands made there way under my tank top, sliding along the skin of my stomach before gripping the edge and taking it off. His lips kissed the top of my breasts before making their way up my neck to my lips.

My hands went to the edge of his t-shirt before tugging it over his head and throwing it to the ground. His hands went around my back to the clasp of my bra, before discarding it over the back of the couch.

His lips kissed down between my breast down my stomach to the top of my jeans. Popping the button and zipper, he hooked his hands in both my jeans and panties.

"Ahh!" I cried as two of his fingers made their way inside me, teasing. He pulled away after only a few minutes making me whimper. When he returned his jeans were gone as well.

He thrust hard into me making both of us gasp. We found a frantic rhythm.

"Promise me you won't leave me." he said, thrusting harder into me.

I nodded.

"Say it." he demanded.

"I promise!" I cried,clawing at his shoulders.

His hand went to my clit, rubbing furiously. Making me cry out. We worked frantically, both of us reaching our peaks at the same time. I screamed his name. He let out a cry that was between relief and agony.

When we fell back against the couch catching our breath, it took me a minute to realize he was crying.

"Edward." I ran my hand through his hair.

"I'm sorry," he was shaking with his sobs. "I shouldn't have acted the way I did I just need you so much."

"I need you, too." I was crying now to.

We kissed our tears mixing together before I tucked his head under my chin and holding him close.

"I was going to cook dinner." I said walking into the kitchen, toweling my hair.

"I bet you to it." he came to me and kissed me.

"Don't. Its over." I said when he pulled away and was looking at me with a regretful expression.

"You're right." he gripped my hips and put on the counter.

"How long until dinner?" I asked as his lips made their way down my neck.

"Thirty minutes." he voice was muffled against my skin.

"I love you." I whispered in his ear.

"I love you, too." he gripped my hips.

"I must admit something." I said.

"What's that?"

"People were right about make-up sex." I laughed as he kissed me.

As I lied in bed, Edward asleep beside me, I was thinking about something. Something that would definitely change things. Something that I was hoping that he would want as well. I just had to figure out when to tell him.


	5. The Decision Making Process

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

**A/N: It has been almost a week since I updated, which I know its unusual, but I was feeling bad that it took me a week to update. I know that's crazy! But I am a crazy person. I want to thank all you that have read the story. It means a lot. I hope you enjoy and I will see you next update! **

5. The Decision Making Process

I woke in the morning, well at least I think it was morning, to Edward getting out of bed. I looked at the clock to see that it was five in the morning. I rolled over to look at him.

"Its too early." I said, making Edward jump.

"Well, you don't have to stay up." he looked over at me as he got everything that he would need to have to get ready.

I sat up in bed, pulling the bedspread around me.

"Go back to sleep." he came to my side of the bed and kissed.

"Promise to wake me up and say goodbye before you leave?" I asked.

"I promise. Now, lay down." I did pulling the covers around my neck. "Stay there."

I must have fallen asleep because the next thing that I knew I was being kissed awake.

"I'm leaving." I whispered kissing me again.

"Have a good day," I replied sleepily.

I barely heard him leave as my eyes closed again. When I woke up the second time it sunny outside, a rare occurrence, and a little after eight. I got up and dressed for the day. Then I called my mom.

"Bella!" she yelled when she answered the phone.

"Hey, mom."

"What are you up to today?" she asked, I could hear the smile in her voice.

"I was wondering if you could come get me? I am kind of stuck at my house and I need to talk to you about something." I was practically crossing my fingers that she would say yes.

"Sure! I'm not busy these days and whenever you need to talk to me I am to come." I could hear the smile in her voice.

"Thank you, mom. I'll see you later then."

"I'm on my way. 'Bye, Bella."

I hung up the phone and found my laptop. I had been writing lately and I had to say that I missed it. I wasn't an English major in college for nothing. The last thing that I had written was a paper for my English class and that was almost three months ago. I hadn't really had any inspiration lately and I had been so busy with the wedding plans that it went to the sidelines. I had to admit that I didn't really like that.

It seemed like no time at all that there was a knock at my door, and it wasn't who I was expecting.

"Hello, Tanya." I said, trying to smile.

"Hello, Bella," she smiled. "I was wondering if I could borrow a cup of sugar?"

Did this person just ask me for a freaking cup of sugar like they do in the old TV shows?

"Sure, Tanya." I held the door open for her and she walked into the house. "Kitchen's this way."

She followed me quietly into the kitchen, I still found it odd that she actually asked me for a cup of sugar. I mean who does that? Andy Griffith?

"How long have you and your husband been married?" she asked while I got the sugar down.

"Two weeks." I measured the sugar and put it in a Ziploc bag.

"How sweet." you could practically feel the sarcasm leaking out of her. "How long have you been together?"

"Well, we've known each other since we were kids. I was his sister's best friend. But, we dated for seven years before he proposed." I handed her the sugar, resisting the urge to kick out of my house.

"Mmm," she took the sugar. "Usually men like him don't end up with women like you. I can show myself out."

I stood there with my mouth open. The bitch had the nerve to come into my house and say like that to me. Who did she think she was? The Queen?

I was still fuming over Tanya's visit when my mom showed up.

"Are you okay?" she asked when I answered the door.

"I had a very unwelcome guest this morning. Come in." I motioned for her to come in.

"What kind of unwelcome visitor?" she curious expression on her face.

"Just a neighbor." I replied offhandedly. "I don't want to talk about that."

We sat down o n the couch. Neither of us said anything for a few minutes. I was trying to figure out how I was going to talk about what was going through my head right now when I could barely say to myself. I was hoping since I was going to be talking to my mom that it would help, but right now that was a very firm negative.

"Mom," I started but stopped.

"Yes?" she seemed amused.

"God, this is harder than I thought that it would be." I ran my hand through my hair.

"Bella, its just me." she patted my hand. "You talk to me about anything."

"I know. I thought that I would be able to just spit it out, but it isn't going exactly how I had it planned in my head."

"Just relax. It will help." she rubbed my shoulder.

"How long after you married dad did you start thinking about having kids?" I whispered.

"Wow, that was not what I was expecting to come out of your mouth." she laughed slightly. "Well, I don't really know. Why? Are you thinking about kids?"

"Yes." I bit my lip. "I'm kind of freaked out. I've only been married two weeks and I am already starting to think about kids. I mean.. it sounds nice, really nice, but on the other hand I don't know if I am exactly ready to have miniature humans around just yet."

Mom laughed.

"What?" I asked slightly irritated, that was definitely not the response that I was expecting.

"Nothing. That was a lot." she contemplated for a minute. "Bella, kids are something that when you know its the right time you won't have doubts. But, I have to that I wouldn't be surprised if it is soon."

"You wouldn't?"

"No. Every situation is different and every couple is different. Some want to start having kids right away and some don't. Like Emmett and Rose. They waited a while before they had they're first child, but that doesn't mean you will. Don't be freaked out that you are thinking about kids. But, like I said, I wouldn't be surprised if you're ready sooner rather than later." she smiled at me.

"Thanks, mom." I smiled at her. "That helped a lot. I feel like a weight has been lifted off of my shoulders."

"There is one more thing that I would suggest." she looked at me warily.

"What?"

"Talk to Edward about this. It will help even more."

I gulped.

I was pacing around the living room. After my mom had left I started thinking of ways to start talking about this with Edward. It was hard to tell my mom, and behind Alice, my mom was the easiest person for me to talk to. I took a deep breath as I walked over to the oven and checked on dinner. I was trying to keep myself occupied, it wasn't helping my mental state to keep stressing over it. It would either go well or wouldn't.

When I heard Edward pull into the driveway I was setting the table.

"Hey," I said as I felt his arms wrap around me. "How was your day?"

"Long." he kissed my shoulder. "I have something that I want to show you."

"What?" I asked as he dragged my out of the kitchen.

"Its outside. Trust me."

"Of course."

When he opened the front door I couldn't help the smile that crossed my face. My truck was sitting in the driveway. I was shell-shocked.

"How did you get it here?" I asked

"I have connections." he smiled at me.

"Thank you." I reached up and kissed him.

"You're welcome."

I was quiet over dinner, contemplating. I barely said anything over dinner. I knew that I was probably worrying Edward with my unusual quietness. He looked at me carefully all through dinner. When we were doing the dishes he finally broke the silence.

"What's going through your heard?" he asked softly.

"Nothing. I'm fine." I handed him the dish that I was washing for him to dry.

"Bella," he set the plate down on the island and took my hands in his. "I know you better than that. I know something is going through that pretty little head of yours and your quietness is driving me crazy. Talk to me."

I took a deep breath. "My mother came by today.." I drifted off. Even though I knew it was stupid to feel this way, I felt nervous talking to Edward about this even if it did concern both of us.

"And?" he prompted.

"I was have been thinking about something and it was freaking me out, so I called her over and we talked about it. Its stupid." I shook my head.

"What did you talk to her about?" she asked.

"Kids." I breathed.

"You've been thinking about kids?" he lifted my face to meet his.

"Yeah."

"Why didn't you tell me?" he seemed hurt.

"I wasn't sure about it and I didn't want to freak you out."

His eyes soften. "Bella, do you remember on our honeymoon when I said that making them was half the fun?" he wrapped his arms around me.

"It doesn't freak you out? Trying for kids this early?"

"No. When you're absolutely sure yourself, we'll start trying."

"Thank you." I whispered burying my head in his chest.

"For what?" he seemed confused.

"For not freaking out." I laughed.

"I would never freak out on you."

I cocked an eyebrow.

"Not intentionally."

I laughed as he pulled me into a hug.


	6. The Announcement

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything... although I am the proud new owner of a copy of Stephen King's _The Stand._**

**A/N: I hope you enjoy. I must admit that I can't believe that I am on chapter 6 already.**

6. The Announcement

The next month went by in a blur, we got a routine down, and I was writing more. It was mainly random things that came to my head and I figured at some point that they connect once I was finished. It was getting closer to my birthday and Edward was planning to take off for a long weekend. We hadn't really talked about the baby situation since that day, but I had to admit that I was thinking about it more and more over the last month and it was beginning to be less and less scary the longer I thought about it.

"Happy birthday." Edward whispered waking me slowly.

"'Morning." I smiled, my eyes still closed.

"How does it feel to be twenty-three?" he asked rubbing my back.

"The same." I looked up at him.

"I am going to go make coffee." he got out of bed.

"Have I mentioned that I love you?"

"I'm still not sure that you don't just love me because of my coffee."

"I think that I can show that I don't just love you for your coffee, even if it is a plus."

He shook his head as he walked out of the room.

"I'll be down in minute!" I called to him.

"Only for the coffee."

I laughed as I got out of bed and walked to the bathroom. I brushed my teeth and looked down at the case that housed my birth control, I reached my hand out before retracting it. I sighed leaving the bathroom.

When I got half-way down the stairs I stopped dead in my tracks. Queen Bitch was standing by my front door. I continued down the stairs and cleared my throat to get her attention.

"Hi, Bella." she said with mock happiness.

"What are you doing here?" I demanded.

"Waiting for Edward." she turned to me. "I see that you didn't tell your hubby about the last time I was here."

"Get out." I turned to see Edward standing in the hallway, arms crossed over his chest.

Tanya turned on her heels and went out the door.

"Last time? She was here before, why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't think that it wasn't important."

"You didn't think that her coming into our home and degrading you wasn't important?"

"I meant to," I walked over to him and wrapped my arms around his waist. "I did. I had a lot going through my head that day. It was the last thing on my mind."

"Enough about that. Its your birthday and its supposed to be a happy day."

"I love you."

"I love you, too." he kissed me.

"What do you have planned?" I asked as we walked into the kitchen.

"What makes you think that I have something planned?" he poured coffee into cups.

"You've been acting weird for the past week, not to mention all the mysterious phone calls."

He handed me a cup. "Most wives when they say mysterious phone calls there's usually an implication of an affair behind it."

"You're not going to tell me, are you?"

"Not a chance." he kissed my cheek. "Happy birthday."

I was going to say something but the phone ringing cut me off.

"Happy birthday!" I heard my parents yell on the other end of the phone.

"Thank you."

"We just wanted to call and wish you a happy birthday since we won't see you until Saturday for your party." my mom said.

"You won't?" I asked curiously.

"Oops." I heard my dad say quietly.

"Never mind." my mom said quickly.

"But.."

"'Bye, Bella." they said quickly hanging up.

"I'm not seeing anyone until Saturday?" I asked Edward when I walked into the living room. "So, what are we doing for the next two days?" I saw his back tense. "Next time that you want to keep a secret, don't tell my mom."

"Surprise." he mumbled turning around to look at me, holding a key.

"What's this?" as he handed me the little gold key.

"A key to a cabin. I was going to surprise you, but that kind of got ruined a little. I packed suitcases last night. I guess sneaking them out to the car was kind of point less."

"A cabin?" I arched my eyebrow.

He shrugged. "Its my mom's."

"We're spending my birthday alone?" I asked cautiously.

He nodded.

I felt the smiled that spread across my face was going to make my face fall apart. "That's the best birthday present, ever." I kissed as hard as I could.

"That's a relief. I thought I was going to have to drag you there." he mumbled against my lips.

"I already know where we're going, so why do I have to wear a blindfold?" I sighed, seeing nothing but darkness.

"Trust me on this." he breathed, pushing my hair off of my neck and placing a kiss there.

"Okay." I took an unsteady breath.

The car ride wasn't long. It seemed to go by faster when I wasn't able to see anything.

"Ow." I said when my leg hit something hard.

"Sorry, there's a step there." he he cleared his throat.

"Thanks for the warning." I said dryly.

"Sorry."

With a few more fumbles and stumbles we were finally up the steps and he was unlocking the door.

"No more steps, right?" I asked when I felt his hands on my shoulders.

"No more stairs."

When we stepped inside and closed the door, he finally took the blindfold off. I blinked in the brightness, looking at my surroundings. It was small, yet quaint, and had a huge fireplace in the living room.

"Wow." I breathed.

"Happy birthday." he pulled me back against his chest.

"I didn't even know that your mom had this place." I said walking to the window and looking out at the river.

"There are some things that you don't know, not a lot, but there are some."

"And this was one of them."

"There's something that I want to show you." he took my hand and led me back out of the house.

"Where exactly is this place you're taking me?" I stopped him when we got to the edge of woods.

"That's one thing I'm not telling you." he tugged my on my hand.

I would say the trip was successful, I only tripped three times. When we got to close to wherever it was we were going he had me close my eyes.

"You must really like watching me hurt myself." I commented when he covered my eyes with his hands.

"Sure do. Its only ten feet."

"As long as there aren't any steps." I laughed making him chuckle.

After walking the short way we came to a stop. I felt the warmth of the sun on my skin and the cool air blowing on my skin. When I was able to open my eyes the sight in front of me took my breath away. We were standing in the most beautiful meadow that I had ever seen.

"How did you find this?" I asked circling so that I could the full view.

"I came out here one day a long time ago and I started walking and I came across it." he shrugged, like it was no big deal.

"Its beautiful." I looked at his face.

He brought his hand to my cheek, cupping it, before his lips descended on mine. I gripped his shirt pulling him closer to me while his other arm went around my waist. His kisses trailed to my ear where he whispered

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

At that moment I knew that I was ready.

That evening I sat on the dock wrapping in a blanket. Once the sun had dipped behind the horizon it had gotten chilly and I was waiting for Edward to make a fire. It was peaceful, there was no sound, no one person around, there was just silence. I didn't hear him, but all of sudden familiar arms came around me.

"Mmm, I could get used to this." he whispered.

"Thank you for this," I turned just enough that I could see his face. "This is better than anything that you could have bought me."

He kissed my forehead tucking it under his chin. "If there is anything that you want, all you have to do is ask."

My heart started beating a little faster when he said that, it was almost like he knew. "There is one thing." I said quietly.

"Name it." I felt his breath in my hair.

I gulped as I said, "I'm ready."

"What?" I could tell that he was confused.

I pulled back so that I could look at him. "I'm ready."

I saw the realization of what I was saying flash across his face, and in a matter of seconds his lips were on mine. I gripped his hair, letting the blanket fall from around me, as our kisses went deeper. He pulled away when we both needed to breath and then he stood up. He scooped me up in his arms bridal style and carried me back to the cabin.

When we got to the door his lips connected with mine again. I have no idea how he did, but he opened the door and kicked closed behind us. I pulled my lips away from his when I needed to breath, but my lips didn't leave his skin and I peppered kisses along his jaw.

He placed me on a makeshift bed that he had apparently made on the floor by the fireplace. In the orange light his eyes looked darker. His lips attacked my neck and I bit my lip at the feeling. The muscles of my abdomen clenched as one of his hands made there way under my shirt.

His lips went farther down to the V of my shirt and he kissed the top of my breast before going to down my body. He exposed the skin of my stomach and he kissed a path up body. When his face was level with mine I lifted myself so that he could get my shirt off of my body.

"You're beautiful." his eyes racked over me, and the way he was looking at me in that moment, I felt beautiful.

My hands went to take his shirt off and I threw in the direction that my shirt went. His fingers found the clasp of my bra and he hooked his fingers in the straps taking them down my arms and gave it the same treatment as my shirt. I moaned as his mouth took my nipple in his mouth. My hands went to his pants and quickly got them off of him, along with his boxers.

He sat up on his knees as he took off my jeans and panties. He came over me, holding himself up on his elbows.

"Please." I whispered when I felt him in between my legs.

He looked into my eyes as he pushed slowly into me. It was the most intense thing that I had ever felt in my life. I gripped his arms as I met him thrust for thrust.

The pleasure built up slowly, while we whispered loving words to each other. I loved this man and the way that he was making me feel in that moment was almost to the point of pain. I felt tears slid down my cheeks and his lips wiped them away.

We kept a slow steady pace and when our climaxes came at the same time we both cried out in sweet relief.

"I love you, Edward Cullen." I said to him still breathless.

"I love you, too, Isabella Cullen."

I lay there, the sun coming through the window, drawing mindless patterns across Edward's abs. It was only eight in the morning and we had been up until two in the morning with our... activities. We had ended up in the actual bed at some point during the night, I had been too far gone by that point to notice. He was still asleep and I was enjoying watching him.

It was back to raining outside, and the tapping sound of the raindrops against the window were soothing. Edward's arm tightened around my waist, signaling that he was awake.

"Good morning, handsome." I said kissing his shoulder.

"Good morning, beautiful. What time is it?"

"Just after eight."

"Too early." he took a pillow and put it on top of his face.

I laughed at his antics. "Its a beautiful day."

"Its raining." his voice was muffled by the pillow.

"That doesn't stop it from being a beautiful day."

"Ha ha." he sat up and stretched and I got a good view of his back.

"Sometimes I forget you have this." I traced the outline of the small bird on his right shoulder.

"Its not like you see it all the time." he came over me. "You're really ready for crying babies?"

"As long as you're ready for a pregnant me."

"I was born ready." he kissed me and we picked up where we left off.

The rest of the weekend went the same way and we only stopped when food became absolutely necessary. We were currently packing up to head back home when he came over to me.

"Do you think?" he asked putting his hands on my stomach.

"If I'm not by now then I am a alien."

He laughed. "We have to get going Alice will have my head if we're late to your party."

"We don't want the pixie on our case."

"Just remember to act surprised," Edward said as we pulled into the driveway. "Alice will kill me if she finds out that you know about the party." he actually looked scared.

"I can't believe that you're scared of your baby sister."

"She may be my baby sister, but that doesn't mean that she its scary."

"Come on, scaredy-cat." I said getting out of the car.

"Surprise!" everybody yelled when we walked in.

"Happy be-lated birthday." Alice came and hugged me.

The first thing that I noticed was that Emmett and Rose were there, and Rose looked like she was getting ready to pop. My parents and Edward's parents were there, and of course Alice and Jasper.

"So, what did you two do that lasted two days?" Emmett asked with a knowing expression.

"Nothing." we said in unison.

"You got some didn't you?"

"Emmett!" Rose said hitting the back of his head.

Other than the embarrassing moment caused by Emmett the night went rather well.

"Let's go to bed." Edward said later when all of them were gone.

"Its only seven."

"Who said anything about sleep?" he asked throwing me over his shoulder and carrying me up the stairs.


	7. The Reality

**A/N: I have not updated this story in so long, and for that I am sorry. This chapter isn't very long, but something very important happens at the end. The next chapter should be longer, I hope. I hope you enjoy. **

**Previously on Married Life: Bella and Edward got married and went on to England on their honeymoon. When they arrive back home they move into their new house and start their new life together. A few weeks into their marriage they discuss having kids and decide, when they are both ready, they will start trying. A month later, they go to a cabin where Bella tells Edward that she is ready to start trying. **

7. The Reality

I sat at the dining room table just staring at my computer screen. I worked for a small magazine, and had a column and everything. I wrote weekly stories about random things that were interesting in the news at the time, but I had nothing. My deadline was in three days, and I had nothing. My editor was going to kill me.

I shook my head and grabbed my coffee cup. Another cup of coffee would help, even though the last three cups hadn't, and I'd told myself the same thing about those. I was pretty much fucked. My brain was scrambled; I just couldn't think straight.

When the doorbell rang, I'd just sat my coffee down on the table. I went to answer it, but regretted it as soon as the door opened.

"What the hell do you want, Tanya?" I asked, keeping my body in the doorway.

"Well, aren't you a little bitchy this morning. I think that you might need some Midol." she replied, keeping her voice sickeningly sweet.

"What I need is for you to never come to my house again," I stepped outside, slamming the door behind me, making her jump, "I am tired of looking over and seeing you making goo-goo eyes at my husband, infuses on my," I got in her face, "And just so we are clear, my husband would never go for you. You are just not his type. He doesn't like girls with fake boobs." when she gulped I felt triumphant. "If you come on my property again, I will call the police." I turned on my heel and went back inside, slamming the door once again. I felt oddly satisfied, and went to the phone to call Alice.

"What's up Bella?" she answered on the first ring.

"Want to go somewhere? I really need to get out of the house."

"I'll be there in twenty." she hung up.

I smiled as I went to write my article, my writer's block suddenly gone.

&7&

"I can't believe you did that!" she was laughing so hard as I told her the story, "That just is not you."

"I know," I took a sip of my water, "I don't know what has gotten into me. I haven't felt myself the last couple of days."

It had been a couple of months since my birthday, therefore, a couple of months since we started trying, and we barely went a night without making love. Edward was right about making them being half the fun. We had become adventurous, well, adventurous for us. Sex with him was never boring, and the prospect of conceiving our child just made it sweeter.

"Well, whatever it is, you should keep it up." she complimented.

Both of our phones buzzed next to us. Rose had been put on bed rest six weeks ago for the last two months of her pregnancy and was so bored out of her mind that I was getting texts at all hours of the day. We would all be glad when little no name finally arrived.

"How many does that make today?" I asked.

"Ten, I think," she checked her messages. "Yep, she's texted ten times. She's really uncomfortable."

"I know," I relaxed back into my chair. "We should go see her."

"I'll pick her up a strawberry banana smoothie, she'll kill me if I show up without one."

&7&

I returned home a few hours later, Rose was good. Except for the short temper. Every little thing got on her nerves. Especially when it came to her next door neighbors wind chimes, yes, wind chimes. Every time the wind would blow, she'd let out a stream of expletives; I had never felt more sorry for Emmett in my life. I wanted to give him about a thousand xanax to get him through.

"I can't believe she came over here again," I told Edward later that night as we soaked in a bath. "She really gets on my nerves."

"Mmm," was his only response as his hands made there way up my thighs.

I turned my head and captured his lips with my mine as his hand made it to my center. I gripped his hair as I moved to straddled him, water going over the sides of the tub, but I was beyond caring. How this man could make me want him so badly was beyond me.

I bit my lip as I took him inside me, making him groan and lean his head back. We continued to move in the water, our breaths coming out in pants as we came closer and closer to the edge. When he took my earlobe in his mouth and sucked on it, I came undone, him following shortly after.

"I love you," I wrapped my arms around him, listening to his pounding heart beat.

"I love you, too." he kissed the top of my head before standing. "Let's get out of here, I am nowhere near done with you.

We spent the rest of the night making love until the early hours of the morning.

&7&

The next morning I sent I proofed my article before sending it to my editor. The weather seemed to be matching my mood, it was sunny and there were no clouds in the sky.

I spent the day cleaning the house, which I had been neglecting for as long as possible, I was never into cleaning and I put it off as long as humanly possible before the EPA stepped in. That afternoon, I was cleaning the bathroom, I opened the cabinet under the sink to get the cleaner, moving and unopened box of tampons. I stopped then, my heart pounding. I had bought them last month for when I started, and there it sat, still unopened.

I gulped as I counted how many weeks it had been since I last got my period. The last one was before my birthday. I reached for my phone on the counter and called Edward.

"I need you to pick up something on the way," I started when he answered. "I need you to get some pregnancy tests."

&7&

"This is the longest three minutes of my life." I clung to Edward's arm as we waited for the results on the three pregnancy tests that I had taken.

"Relax, baby," he calmly replied, kissing my hair.

When the timer went off, we both stood and looked down at to see our fate.

There were two blue lines on all of them. I was pregnant.

We couldn't contain our smiles as we kissed each other.


	8. The Gathering

**A/N: Here is chapter eight, I hope that you enjoy it. I just to thank everyone that has read this story whether you've left a comment, favorited, or followed this or not, you reading means a lot to me. My chapters for this story are going to be short, I try to make them longer, but it just doesn't work out that way. I am going to try to update my stories every two to three days. If not, I will try to have a chapter for each of them up on Sunday which is my day off.**

8. The Gathering

"What do you want?" I asked Edward as his hands stroked the bare skin of my stomach. We were lying in bed, having a lazy Saturday. Before last night, I had never seen a look of pure elation on his face. We were actually having a baby.

"A girl." he said without hesitation, his lips taking over for his fingers on my skin.

"A princess to spoil?" I teased.

"Exactly," he hovered over me.

"We're having a baby." I smiled up at him, wrapping my arms around him.

"We're having a baby." he kissed me then. "I love you."

"I love you, too." I kissed him one more time. "I have to get up," his lips were on my neck, distracting me. "I have to go to the store. Our parents won't be happy if they have nothing to eat."

"No, you have to stay here all day." he pulled me tighter to him. "We can reschedule."

"I don't see that happening. My mom knew something was up when I talked to her last night. If we wait any longer she'll get really mad at me." I tried to wiggle from his arms, but they only tightened further.

"I don't want to move." he mumbled into my skin.

"You don't have to move, I have to."

"No."

"Well, one of us has to get up." I giggled.

"Fine," he sighed and let me get up. "I'll come with you."

"You don't have to."

"I know," he wrapped his arms around me, kissing me, "I want to."

&7&

The house smelled like pure heaven as dinner finished cooking. I was nervous, and I didn't know why. It was only our parents, Alice, and Jasper' they would be just as happy as we are about the news. I was currently setting the table, trying to keep myself busy.

"Relax," Edward rubbed his hands down my arms.

"I'm just nervous," I sat the plate that I was holding down. "There's no reason to be, but I can't get my heart to stop pounding."

"It'll be fine. They'll be ecstatic." he reassured, kissing my hair when the door bell rang.

"They're here." I almost sounded panicked.

"I'll get the door," he pulled away from me. "you might want to check on dinner so it doesn't burn."

I nodded, going into the kitchen and stirring the pots on the stove.

"Hey," Alice walked into the kitchen and came to stand next to me at the stove. "What's with the impromptu family dinner? Not that I am complaining because you know how much I love to cook."

"We just wanted to have you all over for dinner. We haven't all been together since the wedding." I lied, trying to sound convincing.

"You're such a bad liar." she laughed it off, not pressing the issue which wasn't like her.

"Everything okay?" I was worried, there was something off about her.

"Nothing is wrong," she looked down at her hands that she had placed on the counter. "It's just everyone around me is getting married and starting a family..."

"And Jasper hasn't asked you yet." I finished for her.

"Yeah, I don't want to pressure him because I know he isn't ready yet and I don't want him to ask until he is, but I fell left out. If that makes sense?"

"It does." I looked at her. "When he does propose it will be perfect. You're already like an old married couple anyway."

"Thanks, Bella." she nudged my shoulder.

A few minutes later our parents arrived and we all sat down at the table, Edward holding my hand under the table the whole time we ate. Everyone was quiet, not saying a word the whole time, just waiting for the elephant in the room to be called out.

"Are you going to tell us what's gone on?" my mom asked breaking the silence in the room as we finished.

"I second that," Esme countered, "I'm starting to get a little nervous."

Edward and I looked at each other.

"Do you want to tell them?" I asked, squeezing his hand under the table.

He smiled at looked at our family, "Bella's pregnant."

Alice's high pitched squeal penetrated the house, echoing off of the walls as she through herself at me, giving me a hug. "I'm so happy for you." she whispered in my ear.

"Congrats son," I heard Carlisle tell Edward, followed by my father.

"That explains why were so weird on the phone last night," my mom laughed, taking me into a hug.

"Congratulations, Bella." Jasper smiled.

"Thank you."

"You're going to be a great mom." Esme hugged me and Edward.

"Guys," Alice said, getting our attention, "Rose is in labor."

&7&

Several hours later, Andrew Lincoln McCarty entered the world. Emmett completely melted the first time he held him. He was built like a wall, but as soon as he had that baby in his arms, he became a big teddy bear.

"I'm never going to get my baby back am I?" Rose said, looking her husband.

"I think that is a very high possibility." I replied.

She shook her head, "As he let anyone else hold him?"

"Nope." I looked at to see her staring at my face. "What?"

"There's something different about you." she studied my face for a second before mouth dropped open. "Oh my God!"

I smiled at her, confirming her realization.

"Wow, I didn't think that you'd start popping the out this soon." she teased.

"I didn't either," I looked over at Edward who was looking down at Andrew with a loving look. He was going to be a great father.

"You picked a good one."

"I think so." I really had picked a good one.

&7&

"So," I started as we laid in bed that. Edward was drawing patterns on my back. "What name would like for a boy?"

"Masen. What about you?"

"I like that one," I kissed his chest. "What about a girl?"

"Isabella." I could feel his chest shake with laughter.

"Be serious," I hit arm. "I like Elizabeth."

"Me, too."

"Are you sure we can do this?" I propped my head up.

"We can do this," his eyes boring into mine.

"I'm scared." the thought of becoming a mother was overwhelming in a good way, but also completely terrifying.

"You think I'm not? I'm beyond terrified."

"Bringing a life into this world is a big responsibility."

"And it's one that we can handle." he kissed me, distracting me for the rest of the night.


	9. The View

**Author's Note at the end.**

9. The View

"The appointment's at three, right?" Edward stuck his head into the bathroom to confirm the time, yet again. Today we were finally going to get to see our baby. The last two months had flown by and we couldn't have been more excited.

"Yes," I laughed, even though I was annoyed. I knew that he was just nervous and that he was just going to get worse, especially once the baby was born.

"I'll meet you there," he kissed me, "I love you and have fun with Alice." he kissed me one more time before leaving.

I was never one to go shopping, but since I found out that I was pregnant, I wanted to do it all the time. We didn't know the sex yet, so I was having to fight buying all the cute frilly things that I saw. But I had bought gender neutral onesies that I had seen and just had to have. I never realized that becoming a mother would change me as much as it has.

I turned to the side, rubbing my hand over the bump that was barely starting to form. That's what help made it all seem real. When I first noticed it I had cried, calling in Edward to see it. He had put his hand on my stomach tenderly, just looking down were our little miracle was. He would probably never admit, but he had cried too.

Alice was here at eleven on the dot. Whenever she heard the word shopping, especially where I was concerned, she came running.

"Hi!" she came into the house carrying a bag of bagels and coffee cups. "I got you tea." she handed me one of the cups, and placed the bag of bagels on the coffee table.

"You didn't have to do this." I took a sip.

"I know. I wanted to." she took her cup out of the holder and brought to her lips, gulping it down.

"You might want to slow down," I grabbed her hand. Alice was barely managable without the caffeine in her system.

"We have a lot to do in little time. Your appointment is at three."

"Alice, we don't even know the gender yet." I tried to reason with her even though I knew that it wasn't going to work.

"I know, but that doesn't stop us from looking at furniture for the nursery." she brought the cup back to her lips, "There is no reasoning with me. You should just give up now."

"You're going to wear me out, aren't you?"

"If I can help it." she smiled brightly at me.

Two hours and four stores later, we ended up in a small locally owned store. The place was filled with everything that one would need. The lady behind the counter with gray hair greeted us when we walked in, making us feel immediately welcome.

I wandered over the bedding, looking at everything from blue, to green, to pink, it was all so overwhelming in a good way.

"What do you want?" Alice asked quietly.

I stroked light pink bedding with butterflies on it, "A girl. I really want it to be a girl."

"I think that you would be lost on boy." she teased. "I mean, you just love to shop."

"Yeah, where would I put all my shoes?" I laughed.

"I see you with a girl." she put her hand on top of mine. "Edward deserves a princess her can spoil."

"That's what I said."

"Are you scared? You seem so calm."

"Beyond. I'm terrified." I admitted. No one besides Edward knew how terrified I was.

"Don't be," Alice put an arm around me, "You'll do fine."

"Thanks, Alice."

"Can I help you two with something?" the lady came over to us.

"We're just looking, but thank you. I don't want to buy anything without my husband." Edward would kill me if I bought something huge like a crib without him.

"Okay, just let me know." she smiled, walking away to help another customer.

&7&

"How are we today?" my doctor walked into the room, smiling. I really liked Kate. I had been coming to her for years because my mom had recommended her, and I hadn't strayed since.

"Good." I gripped Edward's hand, making him smile at me.

"Are you feeling good?" she opened my chart and wrote something down.

"Yeah, I feel great." Edward brought my hand up to his mouth, kissing the back of it.

"How's the dad to be?" she smiled at him.

"Terrified." he laughed.

"That's normal," she sat down on her stool, sliding over to me. "Are you ready to see your baby?" she smiled at me.

"More than ready." I was smiling so hard my face hurt.

"This will be cold." she squeezed the gel on, making me jump at the coolness on my skin.

When the image filled the screen, it took my breath away. Hearing the heartbeat and seeing him move around, I couldn't fight the tears, and I didn't want to.

"That's our baby." he whispered in my hair.

"Yeah, it is." I looked at him. "I love you."

"I love you, too."

"I'm assuming you want pictures?" Kate asked, smiling at us.

"Absolutely." Edward and I said at the same time. "If I go home my mom and Esme will kill me."

Kate laughed, "I'll get them for you."

&7&

I woke up in the middle of the night,uncomfortable. I moved Edward's arm off of my middle and sat up on the edge of the bed.

"What's wrong?" he wide awake as soon as I had moved him.

"Somethings wrong." my hand went to my stomach.

"What is it?" he put his hands on my shoulders.

"I think we need to go to the hospital," I tried to fight back the tears, "I'm cramping, really bad."

"But you had that before, the doctor said that was normal." his voice was becoming panicked.

"Not like this," I stood from the bed. "We need to go. Now."

**A/N: Firstly, DON'T KILL ME! Secondly, they will have a happy ending, just stick with it. This story will be thirteen chapters, and that's including the epilogue. The next two will be a rocky road, but it will all be fine in the end. I promise. Writing this chapter was hard for me, but this is what I had planned from the beginning. When I started writing on this again I considered just making it happy until the end, but that just felt like I was cheating them. I'm sorry, but they will end up being happy!**


	10. The Fall

**A/N: This and the next chapter will be rocky, but there will be a happy ending. The next chapter should be out tomorrow night, but if it isn't it will absolutely be up on Thursday afternoon. Please don't hate me as we go forward. They will end up being happy. No marriage is perfect and their's had been pretty picturesque up until now, so something had o give. I hope that you stick with it, and I would love to hear what you think, even if your angry with where I took this story. It was not an easy decision that I fought with myself over, but any other way I would have felt like I was cheating them. **

**Also, I am over at FictionPress under VirginiaLover2 if you want to go check out some of my original work. I have two chapters of something up over there, and if you like Things Fall Apart, I think that you would like that one. Anyway, happy reading.**

10. The Fall

There had been so much blood, more than I had ever seen before.

I laid in the hospital bed, still not believing what had just happened. I refused to believe it. The tears had dried up, and now I was just numb as I laid there, Edward's arms around me. It was shocking how fast our lives had changed so drastically in just a few short hours. We went from preparing to start a family, to mourning the loss of it. Our families were in the waiting room, giving us privacy. Edward had called them when we were in the car on the way here, that alone felt like it had been a decade ago. I liked the numbness, it allowed me to forget the pain that I was, and will be, again.

Edward shifted behind me, tightening his arms around me. This hadn't just affected me, but him as well. I didn't know exactly what he was feeling, but I could guess. There was one big difference though, he didn't know what it was like to know that you were carrying a life inside you, to be responsible for another human's growth from the very beginning, to feel them move when others couldn't. I was alone in this, and I felt lost in a desert with no water. I wanted a remote so I could go back in time and have this not happen. I wanted my baby back.

"I love you, Bella," he took in a shuddered breath, "We'll get through this."

Tears stung my eyes and began to fall. I couldn't imagine being able to get through this.

"I love you, too." was all I could get myself to say. I loved him unconditionally, and I just hoped that that was enough to get us through this dark time. "I want my mom." I hadn't given myself permission to say this, it had just come out, but it was true. In any situation, my mom could find a way to make me feel better.

Edward stood from the bed and walked out of the room to go get her. In silence of the room, it all became real. Every second of this night from hell was in my mind forever, no matter how much I wanted to forget it.

"Bella," my mom walked into the room, tears of her own running down her cheeks.

"Mommy." I whimpered, holding my arms out to her like I did when I was a little girl, needing a hug.

When her arms wrapped around me, I broke down. Uncontrollable sobs shook my body and I didn't try to fight them. I don't know how long we sat there on the bed, just holding each other as we both cried, but eventually the tears stopped and I just focused my mom's arms around me, helping to hold me together. Nothing after this would be the same again, and that terrified me.

"I'm so sorry, sweetie." her voice cracked, "I have no idea what you must be feeling, but I wish that I could take it away."

I just nodded, tightening my grip on her. The hug wasn't having the same affect it did when I was five and fell off my bike, scraping my knee, but I welcomed it, warding off the things that I knew that I was going to have to face later.

&7&

I went home the next morning, I wasn't really in any pain, but the heaviness that I felt when I walked into our home was overwhelming. Our house had felt like and filled with love just the day before, but now it felt filled with sadness.

"Do you need anything?" Edward asked, sounding helpless.

I looked at him, putting my hand on the side of his face, his eyes closed at the contact. "I don't need anything." I whispered, not wanting to disturb the silence that I found oddly comforting.

He nodded, putting his hand on top of mine. I reveled in the connection, our foreheads connected as we stood in the doorway, neither of us seemed to want to move.

"I love you." he spoke quietly, looking into my eyes.

"I know," I looked up at him, "I love you, too."

He pulled me into a hug as we prepared to fight a battle that we weren't prepared for, and that alone was scary. I just hoped that we could get through this without breaking.


	11. The Long Road

**A/N: It's the home stretch. Only one more regular chapter and an epilogue to go. I hope you guys enjoy it. The next chapter will be a lot lighter than this one.**

11. The Long Road

The last six months had been tough. Our relationship had definitely taken a nose dive, and that was something that was all one me. Edward had wanted to talk, and still continued to try, but I couldn't bring myself to talk about it. I was shutting him out and that frustrated him beyond belief. He wanted to help me get through this. He wanted to get through it as a couple, but I was the one fighting. I didn't want to talk about it, talking wasn't going to make what happened go away, so I figured why even try.

We were arguing more then ever before. When we did talk, it always ended in a screaming match. I was hurting him and pushing away when he wanted to be closest. I wanted to be alone, and he wanted to be together. We were trying to get through this two different ways, and I wasn't working with him.

I knew that I needed to get help, to work through this rather than bottle it all in, but I didn't want to admit that I wanted it. I didn't want anyone to think that I was weak because I couldn't handle it on my own. Every time that I thought that I had the courage to talk to him about it, I would lose my nerve. One night, I saw him in the driveway talking to Tanya. She'd been all over him, but he just stood there like a statue. I knew that he wasn't cheating, despite everything, that was the one thing that I didn't doubt. He would never do that to me, even though what I was doing to him was probably worse.

We still slept in the same bed, but we didn't touch. I was on my side, and he was on his. We didn't even say goodnight anymore. This isn't what I thought that our marriage would be a year after the wedding. I didn't think that we would grow apart.

I came down Saturday morning to find him in the kitchen making coffee. He was still in his pajamas as he stood there, arms crossed, staring at the pot fill with the brown liquid. I took a seat at counter, looking at his back.

"Do you want anything?" he asked, his voice sounding tired.

"No."

"Why are you doing this to me, Bella?" he voice broke the silence that had filled the room several minutes later.

"What?" I gulped knowing exactly what he meant.

He turned to me, his eyes hurt and filling with tears as he stood there examining my face. His five o'clock shadow becoming more pronounced then ever.

"Why are you torturing me?"

"I'm not doing it on purpose." my voice broke as my own tears started to fall.

"Talk to me," he begged, his hands came down hard on the counter, making me jump. He looked down at his hands, not saying anything for a second. "I just want to know what's going on in your head. It's killing me that you won't tell me anything. I'm going through this, too."

"I thought that you would have done all of your talking to Tanya." I knew that it was a low blow when before it came out of my mouth. I didn't even know why I had said that. I knew that nothing was going on, but I couldn't help it from escaping my mouth.

His nose flared, jaw clenched, "Why would you bring that up? You know what she is like. She saw me vulnerable and she pounced. Nothing happened." he pushed himself off of the counter, "I'm going out."

I heard him get his keys and slam the front door behind him, the car starting soon after.

I sat at there for a moment before grabbing the phone and calling Alice and asking her to come over.

&7&

Alice had been my rock for the last six months, without her I don't know where I'd be. Whenever I called her, she came running if she could which I felt guilty over. I hated to think that I was disrupting her life, no matter how many times she told me that I wasn't.

"Bella," she called, letting herself. When she turned the corner she found me at the kitchen table holding a cup of coffee in my hands.

"Hi." I looked at my hands as she sat across from me, taking the cup that I had fixed her.

"What's up?" she took a sip from her cup. I just looked at my untouched cup.

"Edward and I had horrible fight this morning."

"You've been fighting a lot." she commented.

"But this was different," I crossed my arms over my chest, "I don't know how to fix what I've done."

She was silent, musing over what I had told her.

"What happened this morning?"

"I brought up him talking to Tanya." I bit my lip, feeling the guilt of it all over again.

She whistled low, not meeting my eyes.

"I know. I shouldn't have done that."

"I think that you need to get away." she finally spoke. "I think that you need to be some place other than here to clear your heads. Go to the cabin or get a room, something. But staying here is toxic for your relationship, but most importantly you need to start talking about how you feel. If not to Edward then to a therapist. I have tried not to say anything because I wanted to give you time, but it has been six months and you're not doing any better. Holding it in isn't helping anybody. If anything, it's hurting both of you more than it is helping."

"You're right we need to get away from here for a while. This house holds a lot of bad memories."

"Talk to your husband about it," she took my hand, "That man is head over heels in love with you."

"I'm not so sure about that anymore." I admitted quietly, feeling twinge in my chest at my own words.

"He does, trust me. He still looks at you the same way, just like you look at him."

"Thanks, Al."

"You're welcome."

&7&

"Hi," I leaned against the doorway of our room that night, watching him look over paperwork.

"Hi." he looked up at me.

"I need to talk to you about something."

"What about?" his voice was softer, less cold. He put the paperwork on the nightstand, looking at me expectantly.

"I want to go to the cabin," I started, walking over to him, "We need to get away," I paused for a second, "I need to start talking, but I want to do it someplace else." I needed to start talking, I just didn't want it to be where it happened. I couldn't handle that.

"I'll let the office know that I'll be taking some time off." he took my hand, squeezing it, and for the first time in months, I saw the man that I had married.

We were going to be alright.


End file.
